


【万笛/rakidric】年下的戀人 (全)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ 膽小鬼系列之一，可單篇食用♥ 副標題：如何在家度過周末...XD♥ CP: 氣PUPU的準新鮮人 伊萬 x 全盤包容的溫柔長者(?) 盧卡♥ AU/OOC/ 所有劇情 & 人物設定僅屬於故事，請斟酌觀賞♥ 難得生氣的伊萬小哥哥果然還是個溫柔的孩子 + 被欺負還想著對方的盧卡，這是什麼神仙的一對...嗚嗚嗚 Q_Q♥ 今年就以這篇 微酸微甜的小餅做結尾囉~~謝謝各位！！





	【万笛/rakidric】年下的戀人 (全)

Modrić被一陣奇異的搔癢感硬是從睡眠狀態下甦醒，吃力地將厚重的眼皮撐開，幾搓金髮在他眼前晃痛，他努力將視線從迷茫中定焦，想要轉頭卻發現動不了，有東西卡在自己頸間，伴隨著毛茸茸的觸感，他混亂的思緒中仍合理的推斷了眼前的景象和身體的感覺肯定來自於＂那傢伙＂。

「一大早的…幹麻呢…」他慵懶的揉揉眼，左手臂向內一縮，手掌輕拍了一下那顆卡在自己脖子間的頭。

Rakitić抬起身子，臉上掛著朝氣的元氣笑容，他說：「叫你起床啊！」

「假日那麼早起幹麻…」Modrić將頭轉正，正視著身體撐在自己正上方的Rakitić，無奈的抬手戳戳對方的鼻頭，一種毫無殺傷力的報復動作。

「起來吃早餐阿！」

「早餐？你準備了？」他往廚房的方向望去。

「準備好了，在這裡啊？」Rakitić兩隻食指指向自己，同時間還眨眨眼。

Modrić立馬一記拳頭過去，「那免了…」他想側身繼續睡，但很快的就被對方扳回來，「可是你餓了。」

「我不餓阿…」兩人正視了幾秒，Modrić的臉一下子脹紅，「你！」他感覺到有什麼東西正抵著自己，喔…不、自己似乎也頂到了什麼。

「對吧？」

「Ivan Rakitić…我的褲子呢？！」Modrić覺得下身特別冷，才發現自己的身上的衣物已不翼而飛。

「這樣才不會弄髒，對不對？」

「對你的鬼！你這樣根本是趁人之危…」Modrić抬起右手掌遮住自己的眼，心裡已經用無數句國罵問候了對方好幾次，這孩子為什麼老是可以用這麼天真無邪的反應帶過這些…事？

「不對喔！這是順勢而為。」Rakitić聳聳肩，手也不偷懶的開始作業起來。

他輕撫上對方早已挺立的慾望，以時而緩時而快的頻率上下套弄著，Modrić的碎念也開始穿插斷斷續續的喘息聲，「你…你也體諒…體諒一下我都要奔4了好不好？」

「什麼奔4？Luka永遠都是我心中最美麗、最可愛、最有精神的18歲美少年。」Rakitić彎下腰在對方臉上連續猛親了幾下，像是長輩看到可愛的嬰兒，因忍不住其可愛的模樣，用無數個親吻來表示自己的喜愛。

Modrić被他惹的發笑，「Ivan…你這些話拿去哄哄小女生就算了，我的話，就免了吧…」他將右手臂放在眼上遮住窗外透進來逐漸刺眼的晨光。

「我又不喜歡女生…」Rakitić嘟囔著。

「你這小情聖嘴那麼甜，肯定可以收穫更好的對象的。」他移開手臂直直望向Rakitić漾著紅霞著臉，並朝他微笑，這不是揶揄，像是種肯定，又或著是一種期望。

Rakitić先是一怔，隨後沉下眼，手也跟著移開對方的身體。

Modrić覺得身下一涼，原本被包覆的溫暖被微冷的空氣取代，抬眼看著半跪在床墊上的Rakitić，他垂著頭，原本帶著紅暈的臉蛋也瞬間轉黑，無法與他對視，也無法交流。

「Ivan…」Modrić趕緊用右手臂撐坐起身子，他伸出手想碰觸對方，但卻先被對方反抓住。

Rakitić抬起頭以一種漠然的眼神望向眼前的人，並以Modrić不曾聽過的語調說：「我們都在一起那麼久了，為什麼你老是想把我推給別人？」他抿緊唇，五官有些不受控的抽動，「你為什麼就是不懂我就只愛你一個？我表現的還不夠嗎？」語落的當下也甩開對方的手。

望著自己被甩開的手，Modrić也有點驚慌，即便Rakitić再愛鬧脾氣，但大多數也都是撒嬌，他不曾這樣與自己說話，「生氣了。」Modrić很篤定。

他還在想該如何安撫眼前被自己惹怒的孩子時，Rakitić卻冷不防的抱緊他，並以全身的重量將他壓倒至床上，Rakitić吸吐的氣息打在自己耳邊，緊接著一陣濕黏的觸感，對方粗糙的舌葉正舔舐著他的耳窩，這讓Modrić不由自主的抖了一下。

「沒關係，我會操你爽到沒力氣再想這種無謂的事。」傳入自己耳裡話語是與對方體溫相反的異常冷冽，Modrić想說些什麼解釋，但嘴早已被對方的唇封死。

Rakitić貪婪的吸允著對方的唇，雙齒也沒閒著地啃咬著，他有意無意的加重咬合的力道，但又不至於咬傷對方，像是一種變相的發洩，Modrić有些吃疼的皺著眉頭，但嘴已經被堵著死死的，讓他想喊疼也沒法子。

「嗚…嗚…」Modrić還在用僅剩的鼻子努力呼吸，但求救的聲音就卡在口腔內傳不出去，他用手推著Rakitić，表示自己真的快不行了，但對方卻更用力的抱緊他，像是要把他身體僅存的生命吸食殆盡。

Rakitić終於願意放過對方的唇，Modrić使勁的大口深呼吸，「天哪…他真的想殺了我嗎？！」他像是從剛從海底浮出水面，那窒息的片刻讓萎縮的肺部需要重新迅速吸取氧氣。

Modrić的雙唇又疼又麻的腫脹，感覺它已經不是自己身體的一部份似的，他正想抱怨時，Rakitić卻抓住他的膝蓋將雙腿向外側扳開。

「Ivan！」對方突如其來的動作讓他驚呼了一聲，這樣一拗，他真覺得自己的腿有些不適的抽動，他暗自祈禱著千萬不要在這時候抽筋。

Rakitić沒有回應他的呼聲，只是從不知何時拿在手中的罐子中倒出更多透明的液體在他下身，冰涼的稠狀液體隨著對方觸碰沾上身體，他下意識縮了一下身子，但接觸液體的皮膚卻發熱起來，瞬間的灼熱感讓他感到陌生，Modrić用眼神看著對方，很想問對方到底是用了什麼東西，但Rakitić只是專心的將液體塗在他股間。

「不會弄疼你的…」Rakitić幽幽地說出這句話後便將一指先行探入穴口，沒入的指節感到一陣火熱，緊緻的後穴彷彿燃燒的火焰般滾燙，他嚥了一口口水，呼吸也漸漸急促起來。

雖然有潤滑液的輔助，但異物入侵的感覺仍讓他不好受，Modrić隨著對方的抽插而緊蹙著眉頭，而身體似乎因為這詭異的潤滑液而更熱了，他不舒服的喘著氣，希望能緩解。

「Ivan…好熱…」Modrić抓著他的手臂，因為不適的感覺而泛出淚來。

看著自己愛人淚眼汪汪的望向自己，Rakitić眼神閃爍，很快地將他翻過身，以避免直接接觸到對方的眼神。

一個迅速的換位讓Modrić毫無反應時間，他整個人趴臥在床，他的臉和雙膝貼在柔軟的淡藍色床單上，只有腰部被對方向上拖起，感受到Rakitić的視線正專注在他被抬起的臀部，這股羞恥感讓他只能將臉埋進伸手可得的棉被團裡。

Rakitić修長的手指仍在來回，沒有對話的空間內只有彼此的悶哼及喘息聲，Modrić此時間感到無比的孤單，沒有對方溫柔的撫慰和鼓勵的聲音相伴，他彷彿是隻身處在這荒蕪的空間內，承受著外物的凌遲，但唯一還讓他慶幸的是，Rakitić還是按部就班的做好擴張的工作，並沒有強硬的直接進入。

「阿…」無預警的插入，讓Modrić連叫聲都哽在喉嚨，他痛苦的抓著手掌下的被單，臉全都皺成一團，嘴裡的喑嗚聲都顯得格外悽慘。

Rakitić扶著對方纖細的腰，前後擺動腰肢，騁馳在對方早已足夠潤滑的後穴，他咬著下唇卻無法蓋住他因興奮的吼叫聲，但他身下的Modrić卻是疼的繃緊著身子，貫穿身的硬物在體內來回，可他卻一點都不覺得舒服。

「嗚…」他握緊手中的被單，它是此時此刻他唯一能依靠的東西。

Modrić一向不喜歡這樣的姿勢，因為覺得太像動物交合的姿勢，只是出於本能需求的索取而已，他覺得自己某方面還是有些傳統的，就像是這種事情不能只是隨便找個人配合，而是需要有情感交流。

他失神的望著身下的床單，憂鬱的色調體現了他現在的心理狀態，他咬緊牙默默的承受了一切，放棄掙扎的接受懲罰，誰叫他的確是做錯了事，才讓對方傷心，如果Rakitić那孩子能因此好受點，自己忍一忍也就過了。

「Luka？」終於意識到對方的異常，Rakitić終於剎車住，他彎下腰側頭看向對方，但他卻沒有回應。Rakitić趕緊將對方抱起，坐在自己腿上。

因懸起身子又再次落下的重力加速度，Rakitić碩大的陰莖又更深入他體內，Modrić嘶鳴一聲，身子整個挺直，肌肉突然的用力，讓他原本就緊繃的小腿開始抽筋了起來。

「Luka不舒服嗎？」Rakitić皺起眉頭，他看著對方緊抓著自己的右小腿，臉上盡是痛苦的模樣，他也注意到Modrić原本挺直的慾望早已垂下，他開始後悔自己方才的恣意妄為。

他手幫忙按壓Modrić抽筋的部位，「對不起…」

Modrić痛的瞇起一隻眼，但卻輕笑出聲，他轉過頭看著一臉愧疚的青年，「終於肯理我了？」看對方看著自己不說話，Modrić挽起嘴角，他微微轉過身用右手臂勾住對方的脖子，「為什麼這副表情？不是信誓旦旦的說要讓我爽的？」

青年眨眨眼，原本愁雲慘霧的表情終於露出笑容，「Luka…」他的聲音哽咽的像是想哭，但他吸了吸鼻子後狠狠往Modrić右臉頰親了一下，然後舔吻著對方沁出汗的脖子，力道不一的吸允著脆弱的耳後肌膚，留下輕淺不一的紅色斑紋。

「Luka舒服嗎？」他一面親吻著對方，手也繼續接力討好快失去熱情的前端，Modrić抬起手向後將手指沒入對方髮間，然後扭動了一下腰部，這擺動來的措手不及，埋在對方體內的小老弟被這麼一帶，Rakitić不由得吸了一口氣，然後睜大眼低首看向懷中的人兒。

「你舒服我就舒服了，嗯？」他腦勺後仰輕靠在Rakitić肩窩上，然後衝著他嫵媚一笑。從上看去，Modrić淡色的瞳孔從長長的睫毛間空隙透出，它們像是兩顆包裹神秘力量的水晶球，閃爍著令他無法移開視線的光彩。

他低首吻住夾在對方眼尾後的細紋，用唇游移在他被歲月光臨的腳印，一吻又一吻的向其致敬，「天…Luka你為什麼能這麼美好？」醉心的吐出他由衷的感嘆，然後緊接著是對方舒服的呼氣合聲。

「阿…Ivan快點、快！」Modrić緊緊握住Rakitić的髮，身子也因對方頻率適當的套弄而伸展著。Rakitić得到了他的讚美後更是努力的獻殷勤，他左手撫上對方胸前的已經硬挺的乳首，先使指甲輕刮，這惹的Modrić又是一陣輕顫，「喜歡我這樣弄嗎？」他語帶著笑意，Modrić點點頭，嘴裡早已被斷斷續續的嬌吟佔領。

他將頭蹭過對方左手臂腋下，自己將Modrić的身子僑側些，將早已紅通的胸前的紅粒含入口中，一邊舔舐著，一邊吸允著，胸前的濕潤和舌尖的挑逗所傳來的酥麻感讓Modrić欲罷不能的流洩出更激情的聲響。

Rakitić的手已被對方陰莖吐露的淡色液體和殘留的潤滑液沾濕，他只覺得他的下身已經腫脹的疼痛，他輕輕一頂，Modrić也同步叫了一聲，他低沉的咽吼此時卻是最誘人聲響，敲響了激情戲碼的序幕。

他雙手扶起對方的腰將Modrić抬起，雙手迅速的抓住了床上的兩個枕頭放在Modrić前，讓對方的腹部可以抵在其上支撐，不至於整個懸空，他抽出已經蓄勢待發許久慾望，因被填滿的空間猛然空虛，Modrić回過身淚眼巴巴的看向Rakitić，「Ivan…？」

粉色的後穴正收縮著，彷彿向他招手，Rakitić吞了口口水，安慰似的拍拍Modrić渾圓的臀部，「寶貝，別急，馬上就好了…」他咬著從抽屜慌忙翻出的保險套，然後準備用另一手撕開，卻被Modrić阻止，「Ivan快進來，拜託…沒關係的…」他帶著些許的哭腔急促地說著，被抬起的臀部還一併扭動著，這活色生香的景色讓Rakitić有些看呆了。

「呵…你這該死的小騷貨…」Rakitić又用力拍了一下對方的臀瓣，留下淡紅色的印子，「就讓你如願以償…X的，Luka你…真棒…」當他再次進入時，那緊緻的肉穴似乎更加灼熱了，內裡的皺褶像是更立體的刺激著Rakitić，他忘情的吶喊，宣洩著對方帶給自己的快感。

那狹小的菊穴像是黑洞般緊緊的吸住自己的莖體，這銷魂的雙感讓他一前一後的無法間斷的抽插那淫亂的源頭，他覺得自己快融進了對方的體內，他奮力頂向對方敏感處，惹的Modrić再三的哀求、呻吟。

「阿…Ivan快、再快點…」

熱燙的內壁一陣痙攣，收縮的讓Rakitić再也忍不住的瘋狂衝刺，隨著律動而摩擦的腹部都已經呈現了紅色，也摩擦著那前端的敏感，相連的地方交合的熱麻，像是要生出了火。

Rakitić將手掌覆上Modrić手背，十指緊扣著，下身仍不停歇的繼續來回擺動。

一陣顫慄的快感，讓Modrić終於宣洩而出，間隔不到幾分鐘後，Rakitić也在對方體內噴射而出。在兩人雙雙發洩後，Modrić便像是失去了全身力氣，整個人向下癱倒在床上，Rakitić也順勢滑出他體內，但乳白色的稠狀液體卻沾黏在對方股間，散出不規則的形狀。

「Luka，還好嗎？」見Modrić扶著自己的腰，Rakitić緊張的詢問。

Modrić的手在空中隨意的晃了幾下表示沒事，但他輕移動身子，微側著躺在床上，散落的頭髮遮住了他的臉，但Rakitić從光線折射的閃點中得知Modrić正看著自己。

「很痠嗎？」Rakitić主動的靠上去幫忙按揉著對方的腰。

「老了…」Modrić有氣無力的吐出兩個字。

Rakitić皺起臉，不悅的威脅：「不准這樣講！你再這樣，我、我就…我就再一次喔！」

Modrić沉默了一會，將頭轉向另一個方向，他以緩慢的速度低聲呢喃著：「原本今天想去海邊的…」他輕嘆了口氣說：「算了，我想睡一會了。」他手輕撫握住Rakitić在自己腰間按摩的手，然後再無了動靜。

「Luka？」Rakitić湊近對方，聽到了對方平穩的呼吸聲才發現對方真的又睡去了，他幫對方撥開遮住臉蛋的頭髮並將它們梳理整齊，望向窗外才發現果然是個適合去海邊的天氣呢…

Rakitić眼珠子一轉，想到了什麼，他輕抽出被握住的左手，將薄被帶上後便離開了床邊，再回來時，Modrić仍然維持一樣的姿勢沉睡著，他靠向對方將手托在對方手臂下然後向上一拖，把從對方床上抱起，他用抱孩子一般的姿勢將手托在對方臀下，讓Modrić整身面向自己倚靠著。

「嗯？」感覺身體被移動，Modrić半張開眼，發現自己正倚在Rakitić懷裡，他下意識的身手環住對方脖子，雙腿也環上對方腰間，「Ivan你幹麻啊？」

Rakitić笑著說：「去海邊阿！」

Modrić思忖著這小子又在打什麼鬼主意，但他真的太累了，所以也沒做出多餘的掙扎，直到對方停下腳步，「噹啷！咱們到海邊了！」

他皺著眉頭，他努力撐起身子，轉身一看，然後噗滋笑出聲，「什麼啊！」他指著Rakitić準備的塑膠充氣泳池，塑膠布上的確是畫著沙灘、海水及藍天的圖示，在仔細看著沙灘上還擺著兩雙亮色系的夾腳拖鞋，Modrić簡直停不下來的狂笑著。

「讓我帶著Luka先生一起下海吧！」Rakitić滑稽的說完後，便一腳踏進空間不大的小泳池，然後抱著對方緩緩坐下，這小小的空間正巧夠兩個大人進入，Rakitić讓對方坐在自己腿上，以便Modrić不會直接坐到底部而引起臀部的不適．

Modrić感受到清水從腿部席捲而來，原以為會是一陣涼冷，但卻是相反的溫暖，他不經訝異這孩子原來放置的是溫水。

「很棒吧？在這麼好的天氣來海邊玩水。」Rakitić輕撥著水，然後將水潑往Modrić的背部，順便將他身上殘留的東西洗去。

「是阿…不過你怎麼會有這個東西啊？」他好奇的問。

「之前模擬裝潢時買來充當泳池的，還不錯吧？」Rakitić自己也覺得搞笑的止不住詭異的忍笑表情。

「哈…挺像你的主意，臭小鬼…」Modrić抬起手指戳戳Rakitić的額頭。

「喔？所以我現在不是膽小鬼了嗎？」Rakitić歪著頭，一臉故意的裝傻。

Modrić翻上白眼，受不了似的搖搖頭，但臉上卻又是充滿寵溺的表情，「膽小鬼、臭小鬼、幼稚鬼…總之，是我最愛的Ivan Rakitić。」他捧起對方的臉頰，挺直身子在他額上落下一吻。

Rakitić笑著閉起雙眼，接受了他表白的愛意，然後緊緊擁住他最深愛的Luka Modrić  
。

Fin.

最近努力工作終於買到新手機了！感謝老黑四年來的陪伴Q_Q 

其實這篇寫完一陣子都沒來得及放上來，真的非常非常喜歡這種組合，有時間再繼續烤小餅！（握拳）

這篇的動機完全只是想去海邊而開啟的(?)，可愛的金毛伊萬，簡直可愛炸裂啊！！（尖叫）

無敵溫柔的魔笛是夢中理想行阿...神啊~也能賜給我一位這麼美好的魔笛嗎？T_T 

謝謝各位太太們今年的餵食，希望明年也是個吃飽飽＋開心的一年！

先祝各位新年快樂～♥


End file.
